


i get it now that it's too late

by clownkidzclub



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt Amy Santiago, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: it couldn't be helpedthe light turned offthe sun went downjake died
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. breath

**Author's Note:**

> more jake angst cause i was in a *mood*
> 
> enjoy?

he couldn’t breathe.

he knew he was supposed, hell he even knew how to, but he 

just

couldn’t 

amy said he could. she promised he was fine. and amy knew everything. 

most of the time. 

but blood was pulling in his mouth and filling his lungs and throat. he wondered if he’d ever been able to breathe. or see without black spots. 

and oh his dad was here! holt. he ordered him to breathe. to stay awake

jake always had a hard time following orders 

everything 

hurt.   
so.  
much.

then it stopped. 

somewhere far away someone was yelling for him 

he didn’t reply.


	2. the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 luvs

The rational part of Amy Santiago’s brain told her that it was too late. Jake couldn’t be saved. The other part. I mean symbolically the “heart” but was the hormone Oxytocin. The heart was nothing more than a blood pumper, while the hypothalamus made you feel emotional bonds. To get to the point, the part that loved Jake didn't want to believe it. 

He’d lost so much blood already, and she was shaking too much to keep pressure. His speech was slurred but...he was asking for her. For Ames.   
“Jake, honey, I’m here.” 

He started to choke. On his fucking blood. Holt pushed her away and kept his hands over the wound. 

“Jake you have to breathe, please.” 

He never would again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you see mistakes!!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u see any spelling or grammar mistakes!   
> (( punctuation and capitalization are all intentional :] ))


End file.
